Alzack x Reader
by jpt8923
Summary: Reader-san takes aim at Fiore's number one gunman.


FIORE'S NUMBER ONE PUSSY SHARPSHOOTER

(Alzack x Reader) ~Lemon~

Rated: XXXX

The guild was in a lively mood as usual. Natsu and Gray were erotically wrestling each other on the floor, Gray naked of course, Erza was on her way to getting type II diabetes by eating like 50 pieces of cake, and Lucy was being a fucking useless piece of shit. The usual. Across the room you saw that Evergreen and Alzack were having a target shooting match. Bisca and Asuka cheered Alzack on from the corner as he annihilated Evergreen like the dumb bitch she is.

"Bullseye!" Alzack yelled as he jumped with pride.

"H-how could I lose with the power of my Leprechaun Gun?" cried Evergreen as she sucked Elfman's dick in sorrow.

"Heh. It's not the power of the gun that counts, but the power of the gunman." Alzack smirked as he turned to his wife and child.

Just then your panties literally fell to the floor and burnt a hole in the ground. Sweet Jesus, what a DILF. If Alzack was anywhere near as good with his dick in bed as he is with a gun you HAD to see it for yourself. Time to saddle up, cowboy. While Alzack had his back to you, you grabbed the gun he had just placed on the table. This was your chance! You knew that Bisca was taking Asuka out to play with her friends tonight and Alzack would be all alone and lonely at home.

-THAT NIGHT-

Dressed in your sluttiest outfit you arrived at Alzack's house. You knocked on the door and Alzack quickly came to answer.

"Oh! *your name*-san! What brings you all the way out here at night?" Alzack smiled as his raven black hair shone in the moonlight. His lips were seductively wet and he smelled a bit like red wine. Had he been drinking by himself?

"I found your gun at the guild today! You must have misplaced it earlier. Sorry I couldn't return it earlier when I found it since I had to go on a job request..." You said as you handed Alzack his weapon that is a metaphor for his penis. As you exchanged the gun his hand brushed against yours. The sides of his fingers and palms were rough, but very warm.

"Ahh thank you! I was looking everywhere for this! Hey, why don't you come in for a little bit and have a drink with me as a token of my appreciation. Bisca and Asuka-chan are out today so I've been a little lonely..."

I bet you have big boy. Time for this homewrecker to get their pussy WRECKED. Alzack put his arm around your back as he lead you inside. A chill ran down your spine and through your thighs. The two of you sat down on the sofa and had a couple glasses of wine as you chatted about the guild and whatever.

"You know, *your name*-san I feel so relaxed around you. You're so easy to talk to. To be honest me and Bisca haven't been on such good terms lately, which is why she wanted alone time with Asuka-chan today... She's so demanding! Especially in bed! She insists on fucking me in the ass with a horse dildo strap-on!" Alzack blurted out in his intoxicated state.

"Wow that must be so tough. Honestly I don't know how you balance being a husband, father, wizard, and a TOTAL BABE everyday. You should do what makes you feel comfortable." You said as you leaned towards Alzack, letting out a deep, suggestive sigh. You smiled.

"*y-your name-san*, thank you... I think your honesty is so incredibly cute." Alzack blushed. After a brief moment of staring in each other's eye holes in silence, Alzack grabbed your hand. Your heart jumped. His hand was so warm. Was it the wine or...? His hand slowly crept up your shoulder and he started stroking you hair.

"Even if it's just tonight, would you be mine?" Alzack whispered.

"SHOOT ME RIGHT IN THE PUSSY" You roared and shoved your mouth hole onto Alzack. Alzack responded well to passion in his lovers. He whipped and hogtied your tongue as he grabbed your thighs and booty. Your pussy quivered. You lifted his poncho over his head and his earrings chimed with the motion.

"Giddy up baby, let me give you my LOVE" You straddled Alzacks hips and began unbuttoning his shirt, revealing his toned BOD. Seriously, props to any dad that has a six pack. Quicker than a bullet, Alzack removed his pantalones and under garments. Alzack thrust himself up to your neck and began delectably sucking it as he cradled you in his lap. He grasped your hair and pulled your head to the side, licking your neck up to the tip of your ear. Then he gave a playful bite. Oh~! His coarse hands traced the curvature of your back and he brought his hands down in between your thighs. Alzack squeezed his dedos into your vagina one by one. Then, as if a trigger had just been pulled, SHOTS OF ECSTASY ran through your cunt. Your pussy was Alzack's gun and with each stroke of his fingers a bullet of PLEASURE was fired into your nerves. This rapid fire of delight loosened your body and you clenched tightly to Alzack's shoulders.

"Do me more!" You gasped.

"Alright, time to bring out the big guns!" Alzack threw you down onto the sofa and brought his dick into view. HOLY SHIT! His gun was as big and impressive as an M20 Rocket Launcher Bazooka. Your pussy trembled at this sight. Alzack cocked his gun and SLAMMED himself into your pussy. His thrusts felt like being run over by a military tank. Your head rocked back and forth into the cushions as Alzack's girth worked deeper inside you. Your body was hot with desire and you suddenly felt timid in the presence of this pussy destroyer. But alas, there is nowhere to hide from a sniper. Alzack smirked at the sight of your shy face and brought his lips down to you ears. He breathed hot, moist breaths into your ear hole and then rained quick kisses on you like a machine gun. He smiled and adjusted his pace to a slower rocking motion.

"Let's do what makes you feel comfortable." He whispered the words you had encouraged him with earlier.

This sweetness surely came from his fatherly instincts. A DILF always knows how to melt your heart and turn you on at the same time. Suddenly you pushed Alzack's chest and he fell abruptly onto his back. Climbing up, you sat yourself on that buckaroo and began riding his dick like a rodeo champ. Alzack chuckled and began ramming you into the air with his massive meat stick.

"OH DADDY!" You cried out as he clenched your hips and pounded your pussy from below. Galloping on his dick like a midwestern sorority girl at a self-funded Civil Rights for Horses charity event, you heard the couch and the floorboards creaking loudly under the pressure.

"Ay caramba! I'm gonna shoot!" Alzack moaned as his sweat trickled down his chiseled torso. You placed your hands on Alzack's chest as his thrusting reached the peak intensity. His dick twisted around the inside of your pussy like the revolver of a gun being turned.

*CLICK*

With a sudden burst of huge force, Alzack SHOVED his cock-gun deep inside you and BLASTED your pussy with a single shot. Your nerves fried instantly and you screamed loudly as you suffered a neck-breaking orgasm. The pleasure rippled throughout your body as Alzack fired his cum deep into your ovaries. Maybe Asuka will get a little sister. Shit you guys should have done anal, what if you actually get pregnant? Whatever, you read somewhere if you squeeze a lemon in your vag after sex it's supposed to like kill the sperm or something. Yeah, we'll do that. Plan B pills are too expensive.

ANYWAYS, Alzack moaned and let out a deep sigh. The trauma faded from your body and you toppled onto Alzack's firm, sweaty chest. Your entire being ached with the shellshock of that amazing orgasm you just had at the hands of Fiore's number one sharp shoot. Alzack kissed your forehead and closed his eyes, a grin appearing on his face. This DILF was now a DIHF (Dad I Have Fucked). Happy that you finally satisfied your subconscious desire for your own estranged father's affection due to childhood neglect, you also smiled.

"Bullseye again, Alzack." You whispered.


End file.
